


A Late-Night Chat

by IttleDew



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Pre-Canon, SPOILERS ABOUND, android angst, klaus gets drunk and cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttleDew/pseuds/IttleDew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meyneth was the most beautiful thing Klaus had seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late-Night Chat

Meyneth was the most beautiful thing Klaus had seen in his life. Her beautiful silvery hair rest on her shoulders and halfway down her back, and her eyes were a gorgeous blue-gray, and she always wore such flattering clothes beneath her labcoat...

Klaus closed his eyes, thinking about just how he would go about confessing his love to her. How had Allen done it? Risked his life to save his crush's ass. Right. Scratch that one off the list. He began to hum quietly as he thought. 

Minutes passed, and eventually, the seat next to him creaked as someone sat down in it. Klaus looked up to see the one he loved so dearly staring down at him, an almost knowing look in her eyes. 

"What a troubled soul," she muttered, turning her gaze back to the counter in front of them. "I suppose you're concerned about the ALVIS project, after what occured with the android the company last attempted to program."

Klaus, snapping out of his daydream, simply nodded. "Of course," he responded, tapping his fingers on the counter. "After she attained sentience for the first time, she went on a killing spree."

"I was thinking more about the fact that we were sabotaged and she was brutally murdered. A computer can't exactly go on a killing spree."

"...Right. But we still have to be wary," Klaus said, a hint of disappointment to his voice, before picking up his drink and taking a sip. Meyneth giggled. 

"Oh, Klaus. Always concerned with employee safety." She smiled, resting a hand on Klaus' back and beginning to rub it absent-mindedly. 

She was touching him. Meyneth's hand was on his back. Touching him. It took Klaus a minute to register that he was not dreaming.

"I understand your concern," Meyneth mumbled, lifting her hand from Klaus' back and resting it on her lap. "After all, many died in the accident."

The accident. Fuck, Klaus had forgotten just what happened in the accident. Tears began to well in his eyes as he recounted that terrifying event. Hundreds, all dead at the hands of one single android. He bit his lip, trying not to scream out in horror as in his mind he watched his friends torn from him. 

Meyneth, feeling sympathetic, gently kissed him on the top of his head. "I'll be in my room if you need someone to talk to," she offered before standing up, passing the bartender an empty glass before walking away. 

Klaus mumbled a noise of acknowledgement, hopping out of his seat and following her. 

It was gonna be a _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in almost 6 years. Takes place pre-canon, in the Xenosaga universe, following some personal theories that I had revolving around where Klaus and Mey worked. Next chapter will be up when I feel motivated to write. Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to get back into things.


End file.
